New look
by ijustthoughtofthis
Summary: Jake and Nessie have a healthy relationship. But what happens when Edward ruins it? What will Nessie do? And what will Jakes response be? Read and find out!
1. Jake Time

**Ok, so heres da scoop, my BFF Neematoad and i hv teamed up. you see i come up wit these great ideas, i just cant put them down on paper. She can write, she just doesn't hv any ideas, so my ideas her writing, except da 1st couple of chaps mainly her. but the plot is mine and most of the funny things. Oh yeah she can write really fast and we hv the 1st like 7 ch.s done, but if u want to read them u hv to review. O and the chaps are a lot longer on paper. but they're good right? **

* * *

"Edward! Can't you refrain yourself from destroying everything Bells wears? You ruined the best silk I have! And Bella, stop wearing expensive clothes when you use the cottage!" I tried to tune out Alice's scolding and fixed my eyes out the window. Why couldn't they argue somewhere else? It wasn't _my _fault Mom came back every morning in rags after her and Dad had "used" the cottage. "Sorry Alice, but I want to look my best." Mom shrugged.

Dad kissed her forehead. Blech! They're so mushy everywhere, it makes me sick! At least Jake and I didn't kiss every second. As if on cue, a howl erupted from the trees. "Nessie, go shut Jacob up-" Dad started to say, but I was already running.

What took you so long? I've been howling for ten minutes!" Jake took me in his arms and bent his head to kiss me. "What is it this time?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side and looked inquiringly at me. "Don't you want to hunt? It's been a week." Jake always knew when I was thirsty. I had just eaten breakfast, but my throat burned at the thought of blood. Seeing the look on my face, Jake phased and barked at me, clearly impatient. Sighing, I followed him as he sprinted towards our favorite spot.

We hunted four hours. I brought down three elk in swift movements and sucked them dry in seconds. Leaving the meant for Jake, I sat down next to a tree. I felt warm, my stomach churning with blood. "Feeling better?" Jake asked as he pulled on his shorts and flopped down next to me. Cuddling deep into his chest, I wrapped my arms around his body.

Gripping me tightly, he stood up and pulled me to my feet. We started back towards the house, walking slowly. As we reached Mom and Dad's cottage, I stopped walking. "What is it?" Jake asked, looking worried. "Nothing, I just had an idea." Looking at the little house, I wondered why I hadn't thought of it before. Mom never said it was off limits, and Jake _had_ imprinted on me. We were perfect for each other, so Dad couldn't object. And were tired of being forced to hide while we… well... you know!

My parents' cottage was made for the very action. So why should Jake and I be deprived of the very thing that we needed? Jake, do you think Mom and Dad would mind if we borrowed their cottage?" His expression, a second ago looking concerned, brightened instantly. His eyes danced and an evil grin was plastered on his face. Still grinning stupidly, he rushed to the door, jerked it open, and ran inside. Laughing silently, I walked through the open door and closed it.

* * *

**Did you like it? tell me or i won't update and the story will be for Neematoad's and my amusement. Ha Ha Ha!**


	2. NO!

**I feel so warm and fuzzy! tanx to all u who r reviewing! i will be sure to respond and update as quik as Neematoad writes them!**

* * *

I was reluctant to put my clothes on, but it was morning and Dad would be in hysterics. And I was hungry. "How could you be hungry after hunting? I'm stuffed!" This was Jake's reply when I told him I was starving. OF course he would not comprehend that blood and food were totally different. "I didn't eat the whole animal though." I replied.

"You probably ate all three elk, didn't you? No wonder you're full!" He smiled. We left the cottage and ran to the river. Jumping over it like Mom taught me, I cleared tit easily and waited for Jake. He must have needed an extra boost for all that meat he'd consumed because he was backing up more than usual.

But his eyes were pleading and he whined like a puppy. Whipping around I saw the person I feared the most and froze, Dad. His face was twisted with fury and his hands were white balls at his sides. Howling faintly, Jake took off running into the trees. I faced Dad and glared at him, returning the look he was giving me. I didn't know that I wouldn't see Jake for a long time.

"In the house Renesmee, now!" Dad's face said it all. He was seriously angry and I was in deep trouble. Mom came running out of the house looking anxious. She probably heard Jake's last howl and noticed how Dad was gone. Mom, trying to calm him down, placed her hands on Dad's shoulders murmuring in his eat.

"No Bella! She should know better. The dog should know at least!" Dad was livid. Pulling free of Mom's arms, he stalked back to the house, growling. "Mom, I was only gone for a day! You knew where I was!" But she shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Nessie, but I can't change what your dad thinks about this one."

Sure Mom! Side with him! Why not? Glaring at mom I strode past her and directed my eyes to the floor. Looking up in the house, I saw Emmett shaking. Probably with laugher and hysterics. Alice looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Dad was nowhere to be seen, so I stomped up the stairs and closed the door to my room. Throwing myself on the bed, I let the welled up tears spell, cascading down my cheeks.

A knocking sound was echoing somewhere in the darkness. I opened my eyes, letting the light into my black eyes. The knocking came again. The door! Duh! Drifting to the door, I dried my puffy eyes and tried to look more than dead. I opened the door a crack and peeked out. Mom. Pulling the door wider, I let her in.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood for talking", I said tonelessly. "Nessie, you're father was angry. He didn't know where you were. Any decent parent would be worried!" She said. Just then, a thought popped into my head. "Mom, where's Jake?" Mom looked uncomfortable, shifting her weight from side to side. "Honey, don't get-"

"Mom!" I cut her off, "where is Jake?"

"He's gone. Edward tried looking for him, calling for his thoughts. But he's gone. Your father found this." She held up a huge sneaker. Tears started to well up again. Jake would never forget a shoe. Mom was right. My Jacob was gone.

* * *

**If u hv read my other story then u know the contest going, it is also on my profile. the contest goes for every f.f Neematoad and I write so if u want to know the contest read my other story or porfile or both! Tanx and Peace out!**

**-TJ12**


	3. Trouble

**Tanx u guys! u rock! so heres da new chappy, but i was wonderin, how did u figure out bout my story, cuz tons of ppl r reading it!-TJ12**

* * *

"What?" My Jake was gone! "No! Mom, tell me he's not gone. He's behind the door, isn't he?" Mom stroked my cheek. "If I could cry with you, I would. He's my best friend." I looked at her eyes. They were the same soft golden color, but they were definitely dry. Her face, at least, looked strained and pained. She kissed my head and left my room. I yanked the door open, nearly pulling it from its hinges. Running down the stairs, I dodged my family's arms to restrain me.

I kept running until I was out of the house, over the river, and at the foot of the trees. I knew I would find him. He wouldn't leave me on purpose. No, he was out there somewhere and I wasn't going to live without him. Damn it! I am starting to sound like my mother!

I started to walk into the forest. It was getting dark, just my luck. Starting towards the dirt trail, I looked for anything that would lead me to Jake. Just then, the most obvious idea came to me. Of course! I was so wrapped up in my own misery, that I didn't think anyone would miss Jake more than me. Ahh! I never thought of the rest of the pack. The Quileute's are wolves too!

God, I was losing it. Spinning around, I zoomed back to the house. "Emmett, I need your car!"

"A car, why would you need a car? You can run faster than lightning like your dad!" Emmett is seriously dense, not only did he remind me of the very person I hated he didn't seem to understand simple things. "To get to La Push-"

"You can still run."

"Emmett, shut up! I want the car so I can drive the Quileute wolves to where Jake is, instead of running. "But-"

"Emmett!" I tried to keep my voice even, "give me the damn keys."

Why do you want my car anyway?" Again Emmett is stupid. "Because your car is the biggest."

"Run." Mom's voice was stern. "Your father would notice the car's absence. Run, and come back tomorrow. We'll keep Edward on hold. Don't worry; his overprotective nature will have to be broken." Emmett looked serious, for once. "Thanks", I said. But I was a little worried for dad. If he went crazy on Emmett or Mo they would have to hurt him. From what he did to me and Jake though, he'd deserve it.

Running felt good. The wind whipped my face, blowing my hair out behind me. At the pace I was going, I would be at Seth's in five minutes. Slowing, I let my eyes wander, taking in the trees. They towered over me, shading me from the sun. I reached the little house in La Push, like I said, in five minutes. Not in the least tired, I knocked on the door. "Hey, Nessie! How's it going? Where's Jake?" Seth was practically jumping with excitement.

"Hi Seth. Listen, have you heard from Jake?" His face dropped. I knew the answer before he spoke it. "No why?" I couldn't keep calm anymore. I had kept my head for hours, but I just couldn't do it anymore! "He's gone! He ran from Dad and I thought he'd come back, but he didn't. They found his shoe, and he never forgets shoes! Dad couldn't even hear his thoughts!" Breathing heavily, I hung my head and cried. Seth put his arm around me, trying to comfort me. "I thought that, well since you guys can hear each other, you could see where he was." His face brightened as we walked to the back of the house. Phasing, Seth sat down, closed his eyes, and listened. Suddenly, he yelped, ran into the house, and came back as a human fully, clothed. "I know where he is! Bad news, he's-"

"Let me guess. He's in trouble." Seth nodded. Crap! Without me looking out for him, he was a magnet for trouble. Great.

* * *

**I cant wait to post the new chappy! but u know da drill(hopefully) review and u get new chappy!**


	4. Capture!

**I just wanted to say sry. I was supposed to update 2 days ago. but i had an appointment and didn't hv time. and yesterday my mom wouldn't let me on the computer. So ChampionShoes i want to dedicate this chappy 2 u cuz i am really really really sorry. I hope u enjoy and review plz!P.S this chapter is entirely my idea except for the Jindo Peal part. Don't know what i talkn about? THEN READ!!!!!! and reveiw!**

* * *

Of course, Jacob would have to be in trouble. He lived in trouble. "What happened?" I asked, dreading the answer. "Well hew was abducted."

"By who?" Uh-Oh, this couldn't be good. "Emos." I couldn't help it, I busted up laughing. And here I was fretting over him being taken by killer vampires. Ha! Emos. "What did he say?" I managed to say, still laughing. "Um, he was running from Edward, then got lifted up by this, um, dark thing," Seth said.

"Well, that told me nothing!" I pointed out. "He told where he was though." Phasing again, he took off running with me in pursuit.

We ran for what seemed like days. We were somewhere in New York, based on the scenery. "Keep to the trees so nobody sees you", I whispered to Seth. "So, where is he", I asked. Seth looked around a little, "In a deserted building. The emos made a clubhouse there. The only directions he gave were to follow the winding road until we reached rows of houses. Oh, and hew loves you." Seth turned crimson at the end. "Come on Seth; let's follow the windy brick road." I got down on my knees and in a funny weird voice said, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

Seth laughed as I tousled his hair and ran. I saw so many lights and colors. God, Dad kept me in the dark! There were shops everywhere, restaurants galore, and people! Millions of people. I'd only been to McDonalds in Forks once. Here I could eat anything. I never had money to spend on my own, and since Dad sent me to college, I couldn't ask for any. I didn't even have a cell phone. When Mom and Dad were dating she always had one with her. I don't even have one! Every time I ask for one Dad says, "You don't need one. Who would you call or text?"

When I got out of college I couldn't apply for a job. Why did I go to school then?! What was he afraid of? I'm 19 and he's afraid of my other half, Jake. I moaned and Seth looked at e weird. I just waved him away. Because of Dad, my Jacob was taken by emos! _I'll never forgive you for this Dad!_, I thought bitterly, projecting my thought so that he might hear.

Coming to a stop at a block of houses, Seth raised his snout to sniff the air. He started to howl, but I smacked his muzzle hard. Making a strangled sound, he trotted off towards the houses. There had to be at least a dozen abandoned places, but what did I know? Seth raised his snout again, caught a scent and, before howling softly, glanced at me. Ha! He was afraid I was going to hit him again. "Seth, shut up. Do you want to get us caught out here?" He shook his head. "Good. What do you smell? Jake?" He nodded. This was going to get old. "Where do we go?"

Seth started towards a clack house with barred windows. Of course. This looks emo. But how should I know? Dad won't let me know anything. Shaking my head, I pushed Dad's stupidity out of my mind.

"We should go in", Seth said, dressing behind a tree for my benefit. "Yeah, walk right in? Or knock?" I was nervous. "Just go in, I think.

"Got it." Striding over to the emo house, I thought of what condition Jake would be in. Shuddering, I pushed open the unlocked door. Crossing the living room, I saw no lights. "Renesmee?" Turning, my heart stopped. "Jake", I choked. "Oh my God."

* * *

**Did u like da cliffy? i hope so but i shall update again today(hopefully, if not, then i really am sry) because u guys deserve it. anyways look out for da next chappy!**


	5. Info

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! Its TJ12 (obviously!) I just wanted to ask u guys if u could go on my profile and participate in da poll. Anyways enjoy da rest of da story!

* * *

_Beautiful boy, you are my world  
I would never leave your side  
If you'd tell me you're dangerous  
Or say that you'd break me  
I'd still come back for more _

_When you tell me you're different from all the rest  
Will I question your words  
Or go along quickly?  
I'm tangled in you already  
It's too late to back out now _

_I observe your warm eyes with your cold skin  
And try to break free from this spell,  
To once again remind myself of the danger I'm in,  
But once you pull me into your arms  
I quickly forget any doubt I had _

_I know with each second that passes  
I engulf myself in an even greater danger,  
But around you I feel safe  
Each day I feel more whole  
Knowing that you feel for me as I feel for you  
And I can't know anything more than this _

_You are my life now  
I want nothing more than to share eternity with you,  
But you refuse to let my dream become reality  
I always wonder why you let me remain in this vulnerable state  
I hope that you will see reason before it is far too late _

_You have no idea how much I need you  
Promise me you'll never leave  
Because in all of your perfection and danger,  
I can't help but find complete happiness _

_Mortality is also a curse as you know very well  
And my life could end in the blink of an eye  
Time is your enemy as much as it is mine  
You are cursed with too much  
And I am not faced with enough_

* * *

**Tat is a wonderful poem by MusicLover48, thought u might want to read it, anyways I will hopefully post da actual chappy soon. Peace out!**

**Ur's truly-**

**TJ12**


	6. Home Again!

**Did u like da emos? well tell me! give me a review so i can update! i am so sorry tat i hvnt updated, i got grounded. i promise neva to get grounded again. anyways i hope u enjoy da story!**

* * *

His face was sullen, with circles under his eyes. Black eye make-up was caked on and his lips were dark. With his black clothes, skinny jeans, and expressionless face he looked dead. "What happened to you", I squeaked. "Emo. I'm sorry Nessie." Great! Jake was not Jake! He was Emo. Why did Dad have to come? Why did he think I was a baby? I touched Jake's cheek, using my ability to show him kissing me.

Maybe if he remembered his life, he would snap out of whatever insanity he was in. His eyes widened, and then clouded. Standing still, he shook his head and focused his eyes on me. Then I was in his arms, holding him with all my strength, I cried.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't – I was- You-"

"Shh! It doesn't matter anymore. But Dad's going to pay", I added darkly. "No! Don't make Edward any angrier than he already is. He'll kill me. He's gunna' kill me. Oh no, this is not good." He trembled slightly. "How do we get out of here", I asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Jindo Peal for permission." Jindo Peal?

"Who's that?"

"The leader of the emos." Ok, meeting people for the first time is something, but meeting people beyond weird is another. The guy called Jindo Peal was a tall man in his twenties. His hair was greasy and shoulder length. His face was white and sullen, but not as white as vampires. He also wore black make-up and clothes. The rest of the group looked exactly the same. There were at least five guys and three women. "Master Peal, I wish to leave your unit to go with my, um, sister", Jake lied. He clutched me tighter. "Coven", said a deep voice. "What Master", Jake asked nervously. "Coven, we are a coven young emo."

"A coven of what?" Jake was starting to sweat. "Emos you pinhead! And no you can't leave. Your sister will have to stay here now, since she has seen our residence. Jary, fetch this lady some make-up and clothes." He motioned with his hands to a short teenager. He jumped up and ran upstairs.

"Take her", called Peal. "NO", I screaned. I ran out of the room and right into the arms of two enormous men. Where did they come from? I had no time to think. The men were grabbing my arms and hauling me back to the group of emos. Wonderful!

Jake tried to reason with Jindo Peal, but we weren't going anywhere. Outside, Seth was waiting for me, but I couldn't see him. . My chance came when I was to dress in my new clothes. Through the window I called as silently as I could to Seth. "Help us!" Just then I heard footsteps coming up the hall, so I told Seth, "Run!" Closing the window, I opened the door and faced a skinny girl with long strait black hair.

"Come with me", she said with a high pitched hollow voice. I followed the girl to a small bedroom where the emo coven sat. Sitting down also, I noticed Jake glancing at me. I stared back. "Now we must teach you the rules of being one of us," said Peal. Pulling out a black lap top covered in skulls, he ordered, "Stand up every one." But as I stood up, a jabbing pain shot through my body and I tumbled into darkness.

* * *

**So hows dat for a cliffy? good huh. anyways i will update soon, maybe even 2night but who knows? well review and u will be rewarded and thankyou to everyone who added me to their fav storys/authors list. it feels really good when i chek my email and i get an email saying tat someone added me. anyways if u want me 2 dedicate a chapy to u just tell me in ur review, da first person to tell me in their review is da one i will dedicate it to. tanx and peace out!**

**-TJ12 ^-^**


	7. Responsibility

**Sorry for da slow update, but no one was reviewing! i got tons of hits but noooooo reviews! so plz review this time around. Right now i am not at home i am where my aunt livs because she is very sik and in da hospital. I even missing school!!!!! so plz pray for her and review. At the moment i am a depressed writer and depressed writers dont write. I am going to update up to da the last chap. i hv typed. But if u don't review all da chaps i will not update as soon. So plz do so. Just say like good chapter or somtin. BTW i will be will be writen da chaps from da 8th chap on. Neematoad writes da begining and i finish up. If u eva want me to update a ton like dis agen, then u better review!**

* * *

Echoes sounded in the distance. Yelling, I tried to open my eyes, but they were heavy with sleep. So I listened instead. "Calm down Edward. She's fine, but she won't be if you kill Jacob. Sit down!" Mom's voice sounded everywhere. Dad wanted to kill my Jake? Huh! No surprises there, he always wanted to. I finally found the strength to open my eyes. The room was dimly lit. Jake sat very close to me, probably using me as a shield so Dad wouldn't strangle him. Mom sat with Dad at the far end of the room. The rest of my family was gone.

"Oh, you're awake." Jake pressed his lips to my forehead. I sought out the eyes of my father, hoping he wouldn't yell at me. Oh, I was wrong. "Renesmee, what were you thinking? I was worried sick when you left, and then you come back pregnant?" He put his head in his hands. Looking at Jake, eyes full of hatred, he drew a sharp breath. "Stop, it", he screamed. "Jake what are you doing", I yelled.

"Nothing. Just remembering." His eyes glinted. "My goodness Jake! You're," I searched for the right word, "you- stop thinking of what we- never mind", I pouted. Mom laughed. "Dad", I ventured, hoping he wouldn't explode. But he just shook his head and left.

The first months were horrible. I couldn't move from my bed without fainting. Jake couldn't kiss me without Dad glaring at him. And worst of all, I couldn't hunt. I had to drink blood from a cup. Ugh! Dad started to avoid Jake, but only because Jake had a weapon. Thoughts of our love life.

"You know," Emmett said one day when Jake told him about Dad, "I did the same thing." Only it was Bella. But they weren't thoughts; I just teased 'em. But, now that I think about it, that isn't the same thing you're doing", he trailed off. Gee Emmett, you're losing it to!

Ever since we escaped from the emos, I felt uneasy. What if they came back for us? They wouldn't find the house though. Unfortunately, these thoughts were driven out by frequent pains. I drank blood regularly, but a question kept popping up. What was my baby going to be? I mean, I'm a half-vampire half-human. Jake is a werewolf.

Would it be half werewolf half vampire? Half werewolf-human? Would it be like me, or all werewolf? The possibilities were endless. My tummy, now a round ball, was growing rapidly, but not as fast as Mom's did. "You were out in a month," she said proudly one day when I brought it up. "And, I didn't die."

I could finally stand without fainting. I took the chance to walk around the house, pausing occasionally. The days went quickly, and before I knew it, Carlisle was checking me every hour. "My word! The ultra sound works", he exclaimed. I laid on the table as my family crowded around the screen. There, huddle tightly in a ball, was my baby. "She should be coming in a few weeks," said Carlisle matter-of-factly.

"Oh great, another girl," grumbled Emmett. But I was ecstatic. A girl! My world was complete.

* * *

**I hope you liked da chappy. Anyways i apoligize if there is any txt chat dat da computer didn't catch. i just a txtn/IMing fool! i hope u enjoy da rest of da chaps!**


	8. Kids

**Jake POV**

I never really put much thought into the kid factor. But I always wanted a little brother to teach guy stuff to. When I first heard Nessie was pregnant I freaked out. Not only was I sure Edward was going to kill me but I knew that I was not ready for a kid.

Sure I am pretty old, 35 to be exact, but I really didn't want to have an actual responsibility. SO hearing that I was going to have a little girl I was sorta disappointed. "Jake! Isn't this great we're going to have a little girl! Aren't you happy!" Well I guess I was happy, but a boy would be better. "Sure Ness, but it would have been nice to have a son to teach how to fight and stuff. But a girls nice to. Tea parties and all that girly crap."

She looked upset at that last remark. But I was only speaking my mind. I may be imprinted, but I am not brainwashed to say everything she wants me to say. Or at least I don't think I am… "Well I'm sorry! I didn't just go and decide to have a girl without your permission. It just happened!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just calm down! I was just sayin! Man! I can't do nothin' in this house!

"Stop acting like George Lopez!" Huh. She was never this moody before. Must be a pregnant thing. "It's not my fault he's funny and his sayings are fun to say. Sava sque' I might even start recording it!"

She just rolled her eyes. "Jake you are oh so mature. Why don't you tell your pack the good news?" She was right, Seth would be super excited, and Leah, well who cared about her opinion?

"Ok, see ya in a bit." I left the room and went outside to phase.

_Hey Seth! Guess what I'm gunna have a daughter! Cool huh!_

_That's great Jake! Too bad it's not a boy though. Then we could've taught him how to fight._

Finally! Someone who gets me! Well Emmett and Jasper understood to, but now I have more people to back me up when Nessie yells at me for not being all excited about having a girl.

_Nessie's being moody? Well aren't all pregnant girls moody?I wouldn't know. I tried not to pay attention during family life. Mom wouldn't sign the stupid form. She said it would be healthy. Obviously she thought that having my eyes burnt out of my sockets was good for me._

_That's nice Seth, real nice. Anyways, I'm gunna phase back. Do ya think you could tell Leah and the other pack?_

_Sure Jake anything for my beloved Alpha!_

_Ha Ha Ha Seth, your so funny! You know I hate using my authority. Why do you think I ask everytime._

_You mean LOL? Anyways I was just trying to make a joke George Lopez!_

_Bye Seth_

_Later Gater!_

I phased back and walked towards the house. I swear one of these days Seth is going to meet a gir., and she won't find his annoying jokes funny. I hope the day comes soon so I don't have to put up with the stupid jokes any longer.

"Honey I'm home", I called as I walked into the house. Nessie always found that funny. "Jake! I recognize your stupidity! Come here." Well isn't that dandy! Not only was she moody but she also in a teasing-but-can't-take-a-comeback mood. Great.


End file.
